Window Watcher
by Autumn's.Reign
Summary: [[AU]] [[Oneshot]] [[InuxKag]] Every day, without fail, Kagome finds herself spying on her gorgeous hunk of a next door neighbour...


**A/N:** Well. Inspiration sparked again. Can't say I'm completely satisfied with this (When I was thinking it, I thought I'd turn out funnier…) but, hey, practice makes perfect, right? I can only get better. (Right!?...)

**Disclaimer:** When I rule the world, and I kill those in the conspiracy against me, I will own Inuyasha!! Mwahahahahahaha!!

* * *

Kagome muttered a few barely understandable sentences as she made her way quickly to her front door. She opened it impatiently, ushering her friend hastily into the room, shooting glances at the window she could see through the door to her bedroom.

"Come on, Sango!" she said sharply when her friend didn't shuffle in fast enough. "You're late already, I don't wanna miss it!"

Rolling her eyes, Sango made her way past her fidgeting best friend slowly. "Honestly, Kagome, we've got ages, he's not going to finish in the next few seconds it will take me to walk a few metres!"

Kagome closed her front door with a snap, hurrying past her friend, not bothering to wait for her to catch up.

"You know this is the most exciting thing that happens in my day, don't spoil my fun." Kagome called back jokingly, all but running back to the window in her bedroom.

Shaking her head, Sango followed at a safer pace behind Kagome. She wasn't sure why she was there. Kagome had told her so often about this hot guy who lived across the street from her, that she finally decided she had to witness the show for herself. The fact that Kagome had said such great things about him was a big part of her final decision, what kind of girl would turn down a free peek at a hot bod?

When she reached Kagome's room, she found the girl already seated at the window on her bed, a pair of binoculars fixed firmly to her eyes. She was so deep in concentration that she didn't even notice Sango take a seat beside her.

Kagome watched as her neighbour came into view. She sighed happily when he swept his gorgeous silver hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck before starting on some warm-up exercises.

"I can't see him that well, hand me those binoculars, Kags." Sango complained, holding her hand out for the object.

Reluctantly, it seemed, Kagome handed them over, relinquishing her tight hold.

She watched as Sango held them to her own eyes, and gasped at the sight of the fine-formed hunk of a next door neighbour.

"Damn." Sango breathed as she watched him switch exercises.

"I know." Kagome agreed idly, resting her head on her hand as she watched as best she could without her binoculars. But she soon tired of the distance she had to watch from.

"Gimme those back, they're mine!" she demanded, snatching the binoculars back.

Her good, up-close picture back, Kagome bit her lip as the unknowing spied-upon man decided he was too hot in his shirt and slipped it off, flinging it out of sight.

She drank in the sight of his shirt-less chest as she did everyday at this time. If he wasn't drool-material, she didn't know who was.

Sighing again, Kagome watched avidly as his half-naked form started to shine with sweat. If only she could watch from the front row. She knew it was wrong to peep in on the neighbours, but ever since she had first caught sight of him working out across the street in her mirror as she walked past, she had been unable to keep herself from sitting in front of her window every day at the same time to watch him. She found him too alluring to resist.

So every day without fail she was to be found watching her neighbour who never seemed to close his curtains while he worked out with her good friend the binoculars.

Oh, look, he was moving on to the weights…

There was just something about a man working out that Kagome couldn't resist, but this man, her neighbour, was even more so irresistible. If only she had the courage to meet him face-to-face, maybe get a date out of him. But, she was too shy for her own good. Call it a curse, she did.

He was concentrating on lifting the dumbbell, the sweat beading his forehead, dampening his hair. She watched in fascination as his muscles flexed with each movement.

He was such a picture of perfection. Eyes to get lost in, hair to envy and a body to die for. She imagined he was a good kisser. He looked like a good kisser. Would he rake his hands through her hair when he kissed her? She thought he'd be the type to do that. She couldn't help but wonder. Would he be gentle with her as his hands found their way lower and lower, closer and closer to the waistband of her skirt? How would he make love to her? Slowly, prolonging every moment of ecstasy? Would he be hard and fast, making her scream out as loud as she could every time he slammed into her?

However he fucked her, she was sure he'd be great at it.

Lost in her fantasy, she hadn't noticed that he was standing up, replacing the weights he had held moments before. He was panting slightly now, a little tired from all his exertions. If he was tired now, Kagome was sure he'd be much more so if she ever got her hands on him.

He walked out of sight for a few seconds, and came back carrying a towel, wiping the sweat from his face and picking up a water bottle. Kagome was absorbed in his movements, how he slung the towel over his shoulder, the way he picked up the water bottle and brought it to the lips she so desired to ravish, the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed mouthfuls of water.

He closed the plastic bottle and set it somewhere out of her sight, and then he turned to the window.

Of course, it took her a few moments to remember to panic as he looked straight at her. When she did, she squeaked and toppled out of sight of the window, losing sight of him and letting go of the binoculars.

She opened her frightened eyes to see Sango's laughing eyes dancing above her.

Seeing her friend about to say something, Kagome cut her off before she could begin her scathing remarks. "Oh, bugger off Sango." She said tersely.

"What!" Sango protested, a smile flickering about her lips. "I wasn't going to say nothin'!"

"Right…" Kagome muttered. She flicked her eyes back to her window, only to be disappointed when she saw that the window across the street was now void of any man-candy.

"Damn, he's gone." She murmured sadly, picking herself up from the floor behind her bed.

Then the phone rang.

Startled, but thankful for an excuse to escape her friend's taunts, Kagome picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said as chirpily as she usually did, hiding her embarrassment well.

"Hi, it's Inuyasha from across the road." Said the husky, masculine voice. Kagome thought she'd melt at the sound of it.

"Umm…Hi." Was all she could manage. Even though he couldn't see her, she was blushing to the roots of her hair and wanted nothing more to curl up in bed until he forgot all about her watching him in his home.

"I was just wandering, since you seemed so enraptured, if you enjoyed the show?" He asked good-humouredly.

"Oh, yes, very much." Kagome, still lost in the sound of his voice, answered without thinking, then promptly gasped in horror when she managed coherent thought once more.

But he only chuckled. "Oh, good, good. I had hoped so, well I did have my suspicions, with you watching me everyday, it was kinda hard not to notice."

And Kagome though she was being inconspicuous, too.

"Indeed." She squeaked.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time? Just something simple, a movie and maybe dinner."

And suddenly, all her dreams had come true. "Will you be with or without a shirt?"


End file.
